Apocalypse
by AngelKruger
Summary: Version 2.0, new and improved! A new world, a whole continent left in ruins. The characters we love in a whole new light, a constant struggle to live and keep moving forward. And zombies, lots of zombies. Love, angst, laughs and fights, all together in one tale.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am glad to inform you that no, I am not dead. At least not yet. First of all I want to apologize to everyone that was following the original story and to all those following and reviewing, I have no excuse for you all except the honest truth, life finally caught up to me and made me her bitch. I'm sorry you guys, I promise this time not to leave you hanging as I am taking back the reigns of my time. I hope you enjoy this new and improved (at least I hope it is) version of my little universe.**_

_**This isn't beta-ed, so I apologize in advance for any and every grammar horror you might find. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**_

_**Disclaimer: I shall only do this once for the whole story, so read carefully. I do NOT own Glee or any of its characters, they belong to FOX and RIB, I am merely playing with them without making any profit.**_

_**I also do not own Dianna, Lea or Naya. My life sucks.**_

**APOCALYPSE**

By Angel Kruger

**Chapter 1**

Fabray's diary entry

_May 15__th__, 0500 hours…_

_It's been 6 months since the attack to our base, of the nearly 100 soldiers, only a handful of us survived. We had to flee the base in order to escape from the infected, we took whatever weapons and supplies we could find and loaded everything in the three vehicles we decided to take. We roamed without a set destination for a couple of days, until we found this desolated town near what once had been the beautiful coast of Argentina, now it was just an empty beach and field, the only sounds coming from the waves hitting the shore, not even seagulls… nothing._

_We've been trying to reestablish contact home to no avail, we've also been looking for other survivors, that was our mission in the first place, but the new world army wasn't expecting an attack of such magnitude when we arrived to Argentina. The infection had spread beyond our expectations, some soldiers had fallen already under the mass of infected that attacked a few days prior to our arrival, some others survived but had been bitten in the process, leading to almost the whole base being erased by our own people._

_Only 5 soldiers survived. Warrant Officer Pierce, Sergeant Chang, Lieutenant Lopez, Captain Puckerman and me, Major Fabray._

_No one liked the idea of being in a mission where the ultimate danger was dying in the hands of what once had been a human being, and I say once because those things could no longer be called humans, they are like animals, just roaming around looking for the next meal, surviving only by primal instinct, driven by hunger, attacking everything still alive in their path._

_The cause of the infection came from biological weapons made by people hungry for power, playing to be God, sacrificing people for their ultimate goal of world domination. I used to compare whoever created the virus to Hitler, but this is even worst, the whole American continent was consumed in a matter of months, that's when the leaders of some of the more prominent countries became allies to try to stop the rest of the world from falling like America did. Said countries being Russia, Germany, France, United Kingdom, Spain, Egypt… And that's just to name a few, that's how the new world army was born._

_We had pledged loyalty; not just to the army, but to humanity itself. This isn't about proving how powerful we were, this is about the survival of the human race, this is about having a future where we can actually live freely again…_

_We had other reasons too._

_Mine being her…_

_The sun is starting to rise in the horizon, the rest of the members of the convoy should be waking up by now, time to get ready for another day in paradise… Yes, that was sarcasm. See, I can also have a sense of humor after all._

* * *

0530 hours…

The blonde closed the small, leather bound journal in her hands with a sigh, getting to her feet just as a dark figure stepped out of the Unimog, their main supply carrier. The sight never failed to gain a chuckle from the blonde, as a specialist in explosives, such a big vehicle was only fitting. Or so the brunette said endless times. That was the Lopez way, go big or don't even bother.

"Mornin' chief" the brunette said while stretching to her full height, which much to her annoyance still left her a couple inches below her commanding officer.

"Good morning, got any sluttier during your sleep?"

"Is the big, bad boss jealous that she doesn't get as much tail as me?" a flip of raven hair.

"I'm just concerned you might catch something and spread it to whoever you're fucking from the convoy, I would hate to have to deal with an STD on top of everything else"

"Har, har, very funny, Fabray" the answer was followed by an eyeroll and Santana throwing an old rag to the blonde's face.

"Seriously, you are a self-proclaimed badass, yet you take care of your face like an uptight society lady" Quinn stated with a pensive pout while twirling the now off-white fabric in her hand. "Is there a rule about zombies not liking to eat pretty faces or…?"

"Don't hate just because I've gots the looks, bitch"

"The only ones out here that could appreciate your looks here are either those three having a snoring contest inside the humvees, me" she shuddered a bit at the prospect, "or the ones actually trying to rip your face off. Explain this to me"

There they stood, staring at each other like an old western movie showdown, the only sound coming from the wind carrying sand around them. A few heartbeats later and the shorter of the two folded, her gaze breaking away as she walked towards the back of the Unimog to gather the supplies needed for breakfast.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You forgot your rag…"

Santana stopped dead on her tracks, turned around and walked back towards the blonde, ripping the rag from her hands with an audible huff. "Face mask, not rag. Get it right, bitch" then resumed her walk to her previous destination.

"Same difference" Quinn sing-songed teasingly, earning her an almost shriek of outrage. Never say Lieutenant Lopez wasn't an articulate individual.

Lieutenant Santana Lopez of the New World Army's special task forces, a 25 year old explosives specialist. Badass chick, twisted like few, crazy as a bat straight out of hell, overall a great soldier and an even better friend. They met when the feisty latina was just a corporal about four years back. Since those early days she showed great potential as a soldier, but her attitude didn't help her much. She wasn't by any means a bad person (well, not much) or had problems following orders as long as the one giving the orders wasn't simply put a jerk or an asshole. She had a special talent with explosives, she could blow up anything with just a piece of paper and some string. Quinn knew that was exaggerating a bit, but still, Santana was the best at what she did and that was one of the reasons the blonde had picked her to be on her team. They were the best of the best, an elite group of individuals.

"Quiiiiin"

Said woman looked to her right, only to be greeted by the ever smiling face of one Warrant Officer Pierce, the ray of sunshine from the group.

"Hey, B. Slept well?" she couldn't help but smile back at her long time friend.

"Not really, the boys snore" her face clearly showing disapproval of her sleeping conditions.

"May I remind you it was you who decided to sleep inside a humvee with three other people?"

"You never know when zombified ducks might attack, it's better to have bodies to throw at them while you run" the taller woman replied with seriousness and crossed her arms. "Where's S?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should worry about you, Britt. She's getting breakfast ready" she said, nodding to the back of the Unimog and waiting for Brittany's reaction.

'_In three, two, one…'_

"What?" the other blonde almost screeched, eyes wide as saucers "I don't wanna eat charcoal" then proceeded to run in hopes of saving everyone from the lack of culinary skills of the spawn from hell. The older blonde just smiled and shook her head, walking back to the communications humvee in hopes of getting a signal through the radio.

'_Please, let it be the day I hear her voice again'_

The first sound coming from the radio was static, a few adjustments and a few minutes later, it was the same heartbreaking silence.

"This is Major Fabray from the New World Army. Please respond, over"

She waited for a couple of minutes.

"I repeat, this is Mayor Fabray from the New World Army, please respond, over"

Nothing but a whole lot of nothingness, the static sound of silence. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Quinn cut the transmission and rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

'_Where are you?'_

With one last sigh, she left the vehicle to go join the rest of the convoy, by the time she made it there they were already eating, and judging by the look of the food, Britt had gotten there just in time to save their meal.

"'Morning, sexy lady"

"Good morning, boss"

"Good morning Puckerman, Mike" it seemed like the smell of food had finally gotten those two to wake up.

"Here, Q" said Brittany and gave her a plate filled with food and a fork. "I saved you some before those two black holes polished off the pans"

"Thanks, Britt"

"Anything on the radio, chief?" asked Santana in between forkfuls of food.

"Just static, same as always" was the subdued answer, the blonde playing with her food, not really hungry anymore.

"Chin up, Q" came the smooth voice of Puck "We'll find a way to get outta here"

Quinn smiled and forced herself to eat, as the others did.

Anyone with eyes could see right away that their small group wasn't just a unit of co-workers, they had bonded over time and now they considered each other family. Granted, it wasn't always easy being such a perfectly harmonized and dysfunctional squad, but somehow they made it work, of course there was the occasional argument and even all out fights between them, but at the end they always stuck together, no matter what.

"Ok people, time to start moving" they cleared the camp with practiced ease and put everything bacin the bed of the unimog, and just as they all gathered around a map to decide where they would go next, a distorted but clearly feminine voice coming from the radio made them all freeze on their spot, eyes wide and baited breath.

"_To any… ut there, this is Cap… Be… world ar… transmitting from… co, does an… py, over"_


	2. Chapter 2

**APOCALYPSE**

Chapter 2

Fabray's diary entry

_July 20th, 1400 hours…_

_We finally received another transmission a couple of days ago, sadly we lost the signal, but it gave us all new hope, now we know she's out there._

_I know it was her._

_We have the faint idea that she is somewhere far up north, where once stood Mexico, it's a long drive but it is actually in the route we had traced to look for survivors. Our final destination is an old base in the United States, Kansas to be precise. From there we hope we can establish contact with home and finally end this nightmare. It could take us months, but we have to at least give it a shot if we want to get out of here at some point._

_After trying in vain to make contact again we decided to keep moving, it's always dangerous to stay in one place for too long, that infected could find us and that's a risk we don't want to take. We stopped to set camp every night and just as we were about to cross the frontier between Brazil and Venezuela, another transmission came in. It was from a woman in Colombia, she said to be alone inside an abandoned jail in Medellin, desperate and running out of food and water to keep herself alive, she said to have seen many 'zombies' around but assured us that she hadn't been exposed to the virus, but her only chance had been to stay put and try to make contact in hopes of reaching someone that could help her. Hopefully we'll make it there in time._

_We've been moving at a good rate, if everything goes according to plan we should reach Medellin in a couple of days. We estimate to have enough food, water, fuel and other supplies to last for another month, maybe a little more but we still take anything useful we can find along the way. I think the reality of it all hasn't downed on us yet, maybe because we haven't hit any real trouble, only a few infected here and there. Sticking to the countryside had been a wise choice, big cities only meant trouble._

_Anyways, it is lunch time and Brittany is cooking today, let's just hope she's a better cook than San._

* * *

The worn out, leather bound diary is once again put away inside the blonde's backpack as she goes to join the rest of the team. By the fire, Brittany is stirring a pot, humming to herself, completely oblivious to the world.

_'Easy prey'_ the older blonde creeps behind her silently and just as she raised her arms, ready to give Brittany the scare of her life, a heavy weight hits the back of her head, after which she proceeded to graciously fall to the ground. Face first, of course.

"What the…" Quinn groaned loudly; face still smooching the sandy ground.

"Holy crap, sorry!" came the worried voice of Mike from inside the back of the unimog. The fallen blonde finally looks up, only to be met with amused blue eyes and an evil chuckle.

"That's what you get for trying to scare me, Q. Not nice at all"

"Shut up, you little brat. That actually hurt" hazel eyes look towards the unimog with a scowl while a pale hand rubs the reddening forehead. "Chang, next time give a heads up before you decide to go around throwing things, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. And again, sorry about that, it won't happen again"

"It better not" she said with a roll of her eyes, trying to hide her smile. She gets to her feet again, dusting her black pants as she looks towards a still laughing Brittany, the warning she asked for could barely be heard above the bubbly blonde's cackles and Quinn stepped to the side at the very last moment, leaving the unsuspecting blonde directly in the line of fire, which resulted in a face full of dirty uniforms.

"And that's what you get for making fun of me, soldier"

"You do know you're a bitch, right?"

As much as it pained Quinn to admit it, Puck was easily the sneakiest person she had ever met, to this date she swore he moved as silently as a fish. 'Fish don't make noise, right?'

"God dammit, Puck, you're going to kill me one of these days, you sneaky bastard" she muttered, turning around and walking away.

The mohawked man simply laughed and stepped away from the unimog, falling into step with his commanding officer. "How're ya feeling for real, Q?"

"I'm fine, we've been moving at a good pace and fairly clear of incidents, if we keep this up we might actually have a chance of making it to Kansas safely"

He knew she was holding back, the torment behind her eyes was clear to him after knowing her for years on end, but Puck knew better than to push the blonde beauty. "Well said, boss"

* * *

"Hey, Pierce. How's it going?"

"Oh, hey San. I told you to call me Brittany a long time ago" the tall blonde said, smiling amusedly.

"I know, sorry. I guess I'm just too used to calling everyone by their surname"

It was a rare sighting to see a softer side of the usually fiery latina, but lo and behold here it was and it made the blonde smile as she watched the soldier rub the back of her neck. She had noticed how Santana was very caring underneath her tough exterior and it simply entranced the younger girl, making her crave for more of those rare glimpses.

"No problem, are you done with… whatever you were doing?"

"I was just checking the weapons and yeah, I'm done" Santana peeked into the pot currently over the fire. "Need any help with lunch?"

"I'm pretty much done, could you just get the bread, please?"

"Alright, be right back" a few steps and a graceful leap later, Santana was inside the bed of the unimog where Mike was arranging their supplies. "Hey, Asian boy, pass me a loaf of bread from the back"

"My name is Mike. MIKE. Or at least call me Chang" the disgruntled soldier answered with a small scowl, taking the requested item and throwing it to the feisty latina.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Asian boy" she dismissed with a teasing wink. "Lunch is ready, let's go"

"Let me finish putting this away" he answered after throwing his hands in the air in defeat and going back to putting the boxes of ammo in their respective place.

"Whatevs, just don't expect me to save you any" upon turning around, her dark eyes noticed shadows moving about under the shade of the trees to the far left side of the camp, making her squint. _'Mmhh… Fabray and Puck must be checking the perimeter'_. But just as she was about to step down from the truck, someone called her name.

"Yo, Satan, hurry up with the bread!"

"And bring Mike with you, please"

The voices belonged to her commanding officer and her right hand man, both of whom were already sitting by the fire along with Brittany.

'_Hold the fuck up… if they're sitting here, then who the hell is creeping by the trees…?'_

And like a bucket of ice cold water realization downed on her, the whole unit was in the camp.

* * *

Once the regular check up for the vehicles was done, Quinn and Puck walked side by side towards the fire, stomachs rumbling in displeasure.

"What're we having for lunch, blondie?" came the gruff voice of Puck.

"Well, I'm not much of a chef but I think it is stew"

"Great. Where's San and Mike?" asked Quinn as she dusted her pants.

"Sanny went to grab some bread and Mike is checking the supplies"

"Satan, hurry up with that bread!" yelled Puck, bowl already in hand and almost salivating. "And bring Mike with you!"

When the usual smartass comeback didn't came, Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and took a step forward intending to go check for herself what the holdup was, but stopped dead on her tracks as she finally got an answer. One she wasn't expecting.

"Perimeter breached at 0900 of our position!"

Then all hell broke loose.

They barely had time to register what was going on, one moment they were about to have lunch and take a break, when the next moment they came face to face with what Quinn could only describe as…

"Holy shit, those are some fucked up, big ass dogs, man!"

Trust Puck to voice everyone's thoughts.

Everyone jumped to their feet, weapons drawn and already shooting away at the approaching beasts. There were at least a dozen of them from what Quinn could see, all huge teeth bared in a vicious snarl as others barked and yapped away, saliva and blackened blood dripping from their muzzle, chunks of flesh missing from the rotting bodies and a hollow, terrifying look in their reddened eyes.

Time held no meaning in moments like this; all the unit knew was that at least half of the beasts had fallen under their bullets, but the wolves moved faster than anything they had since arriving to the continent, making it hard to get a clean shot.

"Everyone take cover, go, go, go!" Quinn ordered and the rest of the unit ran for the vehicles while trying to shoot down as many foes as they could. Once she reached the main humvee, realization fell upon her with dread.

'_San and Mike…'_

There was no way they had enough time to get down from the bed of the truck and the cover of the unimog didn't provide much protection, if any at all. Cursing under her breath, Quinn left the safety of the humvee and started a mad dash for the unimog; her hazel eyes caught sight of Puck inside the other humvee, deftly reloading his monstrosity of a revolver.

"Puck, cover me!"

"Gotcha!" he soon took aim and started shooting at the three beasts hot on his commanding officer's heels, killing two in the process and leaving Quinn to take down the third one with a single, well placed shot as he reloaded again.

The blonde kept running towards the truck at the very back of the camp, her frantic eyes straining to see every move Santana and Mike made. With dread she realized that Santana didn't have a gun on her hand and was just trying to take cover behind Mike, who was using his side arm to try and fend off the hungry creatures. Two wolves fell to the ground in front of them, a couple of bullets to their decaying heads but soon he ran out of luck, the dull 'click' of an empty magazine had never sound as loud as it did to Quinn's ears in the midst of chaos.

Have you ever tried reloading a gun while running to try and save your friends from a painful and gruesome death?

Well, if you asked Lieutenant Colonel Quinn Fabray she would tell you it was no easy feat, even when you're a top rank officer. After fumbling with the cylinder for a moment, she managed to reload and pull back the hammer, and just as she did her eyes zeroed in on the two remaining wolves getting dangerously close to the back of the unimog, jaws open and poised to attack.

Her arm rose with the intention to take the first shot when something that could only be described as amazing happened, stopping the blonde dead on her tracks.

Time seemed to slow down as Brittany came out of nowhere and jumped from the top of the unimog, two medium blades gripped tightly in her hands as she landed gracefully and immediately charged for the incoming beasts. With one quick motion and without breaking stride she sliced the neck of the first wolf, decapitating it instantly, a few more well placed steps and a roundhouse kick sent the second wolf flying back a few feet. The beast growled as it charged again, the menacing sound blending in with the tall blonde's own cry as a quick flick of her wrist sent one of the sharp blades soaring through the air and imbedded itself in said wolf's head, the beast fell to the ground almost instantly, motionless.

And as soon as it had started, it was over.

Everyone could only stare in amazement, eyes wide and minds still trying to process, struggling to comprehend what had just happened; the only sound around them was their own ragged breaths. Quinn lowered her gun slowly, mouth agape and her heart seemingly trying to jump out of her chest.

"Is everybody al… right…" Puck's voice broke the spell as he came to stand by Quinn's side, his voice faltered as he too watched the scene in front of them. "What the fuck did I miss?"

Brittany exhaled a slow, deep breath before pulling the blade out of the fallen wolf's skull, cleaning it as best as she could with a rag that hung from her back pocket before returning the twin blades to the sheaths strapped to her back. Upon turning around she found herself under the still petrified faces of her comarades and she raised both eyebrows innocently.

"What?"

* * *

"Okay, that's the last one" Grunted Puck after dropping the last of the dead wolves into the hole they had dug on the outskirts of their camp. "Hey, Q? What the hell happened back there?"

The blonde woman stopped filling the hole with dirt for a moment and looked back to the camp where Britt was sitting by the fire with San while Mike had gone back to arranging the supplies.

"To be honest I have no idea, Puck. She just came out of nowhere and started slicing those things like they were nothing" she shook her head in wonder as her eyes watched Brittany laughing at something Santana had said while cleaning her blades.

"I knew she was like, kickass with bladed weapons, but not to that extent"

"You should've seen her. I mean, I knew she carried those things around for a reason, but I honestly never imagined she could move like that. She didn't hesitate for a second and charged head on, she knew she could take the wolves down"

"Well" the mohawked man drawled as he went back to filling the hole with dirt. "Looks like you made a damn good decision by picking her to be a part of the team"

A ghost of a smile crossed her features at his words.

'_Damn right I did'_

* * *

"You kicked some serious ass, Britt"

"I know, I told you guys I was like, super awesome" the tall pilot answered confidently, but the soft pink tint to her cheeks gave away her shyness under the praise.

"You do know you're my hero right now, right?"

"You're crazy, San" Brittany giggled.

"I know, I know" Santana rested her hands on her lap and looked into twinkling blue eyes. "But seriously, though, thanks for saving our asses back there"

"No problem, you guys would've done the same for me"

"Anytime. We owe you big"

"You owe me nothing, you dummy" a pale hand reached out to play with a soft strand of raven hair. "That's what friends are for"

Mike watched the exchange silently with a small quirk of his lips. He had already expressed his gratitude to the adorable and very dangerous blonde earlier on, struggling a bit as he wasn't particularly good with words. That day, Michael Chang had grown a new found respect for Warrant Officer Brittany Susan Pierce.

* * *

Fabray's diary entry

_July 20__th__, 2200 hours_

_It was quite a hectic day, our first hard encounter with the results of infection on something that wasn't human. Big, mutated wolves attacked our camp in the middle of the day. We had no casualties and all thanks to Pierce._

_It's funny how you think you know someone inside and out, then said person comes and surprises you, sometimes in the best of ways, as she did today._

_I have to admit it came as a surprise to finally see her true abilities in combat with those swords she always carries around. Everyone knew of her reputation as an accomplished martial artist and great proficiency with bladed weapons, but to actually see her in action firs hand is a whole different thing._

_Recruiting her for the team was one of the best choices I have ever made and I know in my mind and heart that she has a brilliant future ahead of her. One I intend to protect._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 done, yaaaay. I was considering uploading the images of the weapons each one of them use to my personal tumblr, what do you guys think? As always, thank you for taking the time to read, stay lovely as ever and drop me a review if you'd be so kind!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee or any of its characters.

**APOCALYPSE**

By AngelKruger

**Chapter 3**

The team stood on the top floor of an abandoned parking lot; about two miles separated them from their objective, the Medellin Detention Facility. It had taken them a little over five days to reach their destination after the wolf attack, that day they all had learnt an important lesson, to always be aware and on high alert, they had gotten comfortable seeing as they hadn't found much danger along the way and fate had forced their eyes open with a healthy dose of cold reality. Another slip like that and… well, let's just say their luck could run out.

Silently they watched through binoculars, assessing the situation they would be facing very soon and it didn't look too promising. A shocking number of undead surrounded the building, making it glaringly obvious that this rescue wasn't going to be an easy feat to get the girl out of there. But then again, Quinn was confident in their abilities; her unit wasn't among the best for nothing, after all.

"Shit, there's at least a hundred of them fuckers out there" said Puck as he lowered his binoculars and whistled lowly.

"It's going to be a tough one" Quinn answered, with a pensive nod. "But we can do it"

"This gon' be fun. What's the plan, Q?"

Quinn nodded to the side, taking an old notebook from her backpack, turning to a black page and laying it on top of the humvee's hood so everyone could see. She drew a rough map of the building and the surrounding ground based on what they could see from their position and what the woman hiding inside had managed to tell her before they lost communication. "Listen up, people. There's a loading dock on the east side of the building, we can easily ram it with one of the humvees to get inside and get the girl out, but before that we need to take down as many infected as possible, the rest we can fend off with the turret. I rather not take the unimog, it's too big and would only be a hindrance to the mission so it stays here and we'll retrieve it once the objective has been completed" the blonde looked at the others to make sure they were following, finding them all looking intently at the improvised map. "Lopez, I need you to clear the path for us as much as possible, you have green light to use any method you think will work better without risking damage to the structure, then drive the first humvee to the middle of the lot, understood?"

"Roger that, chief"

"Puckerman, you're with her" she said with a nod towards Santana. "You'll be handling the minigun, making you our first line of defense"

"Gotcha"

"Chang and Pierce, you're with me on the second vehicle. We'll ran through the loading dock and go inside to retrieve our target" hazel eyes locked on the taller blonde. "You'll stay by the humvee in case any hostiles manage to get through Puckerman and close to the loading dock"

"Got it"

"Chang, you'll go with me to the top floor, that's where the girl is"

"Roger"

Satisfied with the plan, Quinn closed the notebook and threw inside her backpack again. "Ok people, get ready, we leave as soon as Lopez has the explosives sorted out"

"Sir yes, sir"

The unit dispersed and everyone went their own way to get the equipment ready for the task at hand, very well aware of the danger waiting for them simply by the amount of zombies littering the grounds, but secretly they all craved the adrenaline rush it gave them.

Quinn went to the back of the comm. humvee, mind going over the plan, looking for any possible flaw or detail she could have missed, satisfied when she found nothing was amiss. She hummed under her breath as she did right before every single mission, a sort of ritual for her that was born years ago and now it was an almost unconscious act. Armed with a compact assault rifle strapped to her back and her silver pleated baby Desert Eagle, her most beloved possession, she was in the middle of checking her magazines when a smooth voice interrupted her musings.

"Minigun gun checked twice, fully loaded and ready to go"

"Good" she answered and put the gun inside the holster strapped to her thigh before turning to look at Puck. "Let's go check on the others"

Together they made their way to the other humvee where all the others were already standing by and waiting for her last orders. "Lopez, what do we got?"

"Grenade launcher from the turret, Puck can fire away while I drive; I have enough power loaded to take out a good portion of them, giving us more than enough time to fend off the rest before they get too close to the building"

"Good. Puckerman, you know what you have to do, make sure to give us enough space to go in"

"Will do, ma'am"

"Pierce, you'll drive straight for the dock as soon as the road is relatively open, you know what to do from there. Chang, you're with me at all times. Once we have tango secured it'll be a straight drive back here. Any questions?

"No, Sir"

"Very well. Let's get this done and good luck, soldiers"

"Sir yes, Sir!"

The team scattered to their respective place inside the armored vehicles and started the drive through the streets of Medellin. Ten minutes later, the reinforced facility loomed just a few blocks ahead of them and the hordes of undead seemed to expand in front of them like a rotting sea.

"_Bravo to X-ray. Tango one in sight, over"_

"X-ray here, take point Bravo, over" the cold, calm voice of Quinn replied.

"_Roger that. Bravo out"_

Adrenaline took over any left over apprehension as Santana sped up, the loud, mechanic recoil of the turret rising above the groans and moans of the creatures before them. A deadly symphony between two worlds fighting to establish dominance.

Brittany lowered the speed a fraction, bright blue eyes waiting for an opening to charge ahead, then the explosions started and all hell broke loose. Santana has settled for ten grenades and Quinn started counting in her mind.

'…_7…8 …9 …10'_

"Go, go, go!" The comm. humvee barreled forward while Puck switched to the minigun, opening fire a moment later to keep the undead at bay as the other unit forged ahead. Focused hazel eyes scanned what they could see of the building looming large just ahead of them, until they zeroed in on the rusty metal door slightly to the right. "There, docking station at your 2"

"In sight. Brace yourselves"

They tore through the parking lot without slowing down, trusting Puck to keep them covered. A moment later the humvee made contact with the door, forcing the metal to twist upwards and over the vehicle's roof. Brittany slammed on the brakes as soon as the doors were clear to open and the three occupants jumped out, the tall blonde taking post by a pillar in the far back of the warehouse area, rifle loaded and ready in her hands, sights aimed towards the door they had just rammed.

"Chang, you're with me" Quinn called over her shoulder, nodding once to Brittany before making her way towards the service stairwell.

Carefully they made their way up, weapons ready, breath steady, completely in control. There was no power in the building, just as there wasn't in the whole continent by now so they had to , depending on hand signals to communicate with each other. Floor by floor they steadily made their way up, silent as a ghost in order not to attract the attention of any possible walking corpses lurking around. A few minutes later they stood in front of the metal door with the number seven spray painted in red, Quinn tried the handle, finding it jammed just as she suspected going by the many dents the whole door sported. With practiced ease she put let her rifle rest against her back, pulling the silver Desert Eagle from its holster, attaching a suppressor to the barrel and nodding once to Mike before shooting twice at the door's handle, effectively destroying the locking mechanism. As soon as the shots died out, the dark haired man kicked the door open, letting Quinn burst in first, both scanning their surroundings with eyes wide and alert.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary aside from the clear abandoned look and feel of the place, the floor was covered by one of those ugly carpets that offices always seemed to have, but at least it prevented their boots from making any noise as they made our way to the last door on the far left of the open hallway. The only sound breaking the deadly silence was that of their own breathing and that's when Quinn knew something was wrong. She lifted her hand to signal Mike to stop and just listened.

Nothing.

Then, the desperate voice of Santana broke the silence.

"_Bravo to Alpha, we have a situation. I repeat, we have a situation, over!"_

"Alpha here, come in, Bravo"

"_We cleared the area but more hostiles came out of nowhere and now Charlie I surrounded, over"_

Britt… A sense of dread washed over the blonde commander, draining all the blood from her body. She had to do something. Fast. "Copy that, assist Charlie, I'm on my way. Alpha out" she killed the transmission and turned her head to look at Mike, knowing he heard everything Santana said. "Chang, you're on your own. Get the girl and find a safe place until we clear the area"

"Roger that. Good luck, boss" he replied with a nod before parting ways.

Quinn didn't waste a moment, running back to the door they had just breached while trying to contact Brittany to no avail, which only managed to worsen the sick feeling in her gut. Her feet carried her down the first flight of stair in a blur, but as soon as she reached the landing for the fifth floor, she came to a sudden stop. A group of zombies were coming up the steps in her direction, moaning and groaning, making Quinn gag with the stench of decay. It only took a split second before the barrel of her rifle was aimed at the mass. It seemed like the oncoming wave had no end, pouring out of the door that led to the fourth floor, which Quinn noticed was hanging uselessly from the hinges. It was painfully clear that she had no way out except straight down and going back up was out of the question, as she wouldn't dare put Mike and their target in danger. Only one way out, it seemed.

She clicked the microphone attached to the side of her helmet. "Chang, we have a problem here, I can't go down, the stairwell has been compromised. What's your situation, over?"

* * *

Mike ran straight down the hallway and breached the cafeteria's door with a swift kick, rifle cocked and ready. Alert eyes scanned his surroundings until the sound of gunshots close by made him snap his gaze back.

"_Chang, we have a problem here, I can't go down, the stairwell has been compromised. What's your situation, over?"_

"Chang here. I'm inside the cafeteria, tango still out of sight. What's your situation? Over"

"_We have a situation, seems like hostiles were al… fucking die!... already inside the building when we came in. I'm gonna have to use an explosive to get rid of them before they overpower me. Get tango secured and head for the roof… Jesus Christ, you stink… hold your position there and wait for further instructions. Over"_

"Copy that. Delta over and out"

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck…'_

In a matter of minutes he had cleared the whole area designated as a cafeteria with no signs of his target, it was time to lure the surely scared woman out. "Tina Cohen, this is Sergeant Chang from the New World Army, I am here to help you, please come forward" Mike's voice was steady and soothing, not wanting to further scare the woman, his dark eyes scanned his surroundings when a latter came from his left and he immediately turned, the barrel of his rifle aiming steadily to the source of the noise only to find a young woman staring back at him with a terrified expression.

"Tina Cohen?"

"Ye-es"

"It's okay, you are safe now. I'm going to get you out of this place" slowly he lowered the gun and raised his hands to show her he meant no harm.

"Oh God" her face crumpled and she fell to her knees covering her face with her hands as relieved sobs wrecked her body. Mike ran to her and kneeled by her side, gathering the distraught woman in his arms.

"It's okay now, you're safe"

"I thought I was… going to d-die here" Tina hiccupped between sobs, hanging onto Mike's shirt for dear life "Thank you"

"No need to thank me, miss. That's what I'm her for" with tender touch he lifted her chin, wiping away the tears from her cheeks "Now we need to go, we are going to head for roof, do you know where the access is?"

"Ye-es" on shaky legs she stood up and led them both to the back of the room, where a staircase had been hidden from view by a wall "Right here, but why are we going to the roof?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud explosion made the floor shake under their feet.

"That's why, let's go"

With hurried steps they clambered up the steps and flung the door open, after a quick scan from Mike's observant eyes he deemed it free of threats, spotting a small shack to the far right he led them there, squatting out of view. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

I was the head nurse in charge of an infirmary inside the metropolitan jail, what do you think?" Tina raised an eyebrow and looked at the soldier with a deadpan expression, a speck of light returning to her preciously hollow gaze.

"Of course. Here" he took his side arm from the holster strapped to his thigh and handed the gun to Tina.

"You're not leaving me here by myself, right?"

"Of course not, it's just in case you have to defend yourself" Another explosion shook the ground and Mike gritted his teeth, looking back at the door with a concerned expression.

'_Damn it, Fabray…'_

* * *

'_Where the hell are they coming from?'_

"Seems like you guys like to go out with a bang, uh? Well, welcome to my world" in a split second Quinn had taken the security pin out of the grenade and threw It at the remaining group of undead, then turned around and dived inside the hallway just as fire erupted behind her. Once the dust and smoke settled, the blonde rose to her feet, coughing a little at the remaining smoke that lingered in the air. Her hazel eyes peered inside the stairwell to examine her handy work, smirking in satisfaction at the sight of body parts scattered all over the floor and walls but no standing zombie in sight,

'_Perfect…'_

Not wasting another moment, she ran down the stairs, trying to ignore the stench and careful not to touch the rot all around her, the faint sounds of gunshots increased in volume the closer she got to the first floor and Quinn sent a silent prayer to heaven, hoping everyone was okay. Soon the door they had come through on their way in came in sight and she peered carefully, cussing under her breath as she realized there was no way she could go in without being eaten alive before she even took five steps. With frantic eyes she looked around for another exit, gaze finally settling on a rather large window to her left, it was higher than her but the glass was already broken and with all her strength she pulled herself up. After a brief scan from her perch on the window's ledge, she spotted Santana and Puck shooting the last of the zombies still littering the parking lot, with a graceful leap she landed on her feet on the ground and ran to them.

"Fabray!" the two soldiers shouted in unison at the welcomed sight of their commanding officer and long time friend.

"Lopez, report"

"Pierce is still in there, we made contact a few minutes ago but the signal died out. The last we heard from her was that she had ran inside what seemed to be an old freezer and locked herself in" there was desperation lacing the brunette's words and Quinn felt a pang of sympathy for her friend, but there was no time to waste.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
